Murmuros
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA Odio la hipocrecia, odio la doble moral, odio la gente que no comprende mi arte, odio el mundo en general y las personas en particular...


Y lo prometido es deuda, dije que respetaría la voluntad del pueblo y el pueblo voto por terror.

Bien ¿Qué les puedo decir?… la verdad es que nada, pero complete la historia de terror y déjenme decirles que nunca me había esforzado tanto en hacer algo original, todo en el terror se ha visto, y cuando no quien lo escribió es un jodido genio, así que pase mas tiendo decidiendo de que escribir que escribiendo la historia. Espero la disfruten mucho mas que yo al escribirla (por que me desespere como pocas veces lo hago)

Disclaimer: No, Naruto no me pertenece, y si me perteneciera muchas cosas serian diferentes. No lo se… un genocidio o dos por ahí, batallas mas sangrientas y algo de NaruSaku. No, tampoco gano dinero con esto, es ficción de fans para fans. Queda prohibida la producción y distribución con fines de lucro.

Por cierto, nunca especifico quien es la chica, elijan quien gusten, es libre.

* * *

><p>No me gustan las personas, no soporto sus habladurías ni sus dobles morales, su cinismo y todas esas formas de traicionar sus convicciones por dinero y poder. Vivo solo y nunca me intereso el contacto con aquel lugar que la gente suele llamar mundo.<p>

¿Pero que es lo que ellos pueden comprender? Su cultura se reduce a los reality show´s y las estrellas pop, no saben nada de la grandeza de Nietzsche o las melodías de Wagner, critican por que su vida es monótona y vacía, es un fin en si mismo, son como niños que no aceptan sus responsabilidades, no saben de solidaridad, no saben pensar, viven sus vidas controlados, les gusta ser masa.

Los chismes… les encantan los chismes, me acusan de lunático, amante de las ciencias prohibidas, el peligroso, el loco, el artista mediocre que odia al mundo por que no comprenden su arte. De obsesivo no me bajan, corren rumores que cualquier cambio, por pequeño que sea termino convirtiendo en un drama enorme, que en mi mundo de orden toda transformación es un tsunami. Y mi familia, ellos son peores todavía, sus argumentos siempre serán tan cansinos y frívolos, siempre preocupados por el dinero o lo que dirán sus burguesas amistades de tener a un renegado en la familia.

El mundo no sabe ir en contra de lo diferente, tienen miedo de lo que no comprenden y lo odian cuando lo entienden, mientras siga vivo les recuerdo el vacío de sus vidas, si, soy un estorbo, un ser amoral y antisocial, y pienso seguir así mientras continúe respirando-

Y las cosas pudieron haber permanecido para siempre.

Todo empezó y termino con ella, le abrí la puerta de mi casa sin pensármelo dos veces, incondicionalmente, sin investigar su pasado. Nunca le hice las preguntas que se supone debería de preguntar, pero eso no me importo, confíe en ella ciegamente -demostrando de esta manera en que no soy todo lo que dicen de mi - Quizás fueran esos ojos tan francos que guiaban su mirada, su andar agresivo y elegante al mismo tiempo y ¿por que no? Esa fría belleza tan poco común, con esos miembros largos y finos.

Yo simplemente estaba hipnotizado, con ella todo era diferente, todo, desde cuando habría mi refrigerador lleno de latas de pintura y cepillos, abandonado en mi estudio tras años de no funcionar hasta los momentos en que llegue a pensar que en su mente solo decía "pobrecillo, es muy torpe, pobre hombre, no sabe que hacer conmigo, con una mujer" ella era otro concepto de lo que significaba existir y sentir. Se instalo en mi vida y en mi departamento, con sus discos de Mozart y mi vida dejo de ser algo mas que el silencio de mi casa, a punto de hundirse en quien sabe lodos pretéritos , pateando los cacharros de quien sabe cuantas vidas pasadas. Yo siempre pensé que era una forma de asilo, como toda esa gente que escapo a México en los tiempos de la dictadura chilena, siempre fue una lastima que nunca pude conocer sus secretos, mucho habría cambiado.

Admiraba su trabajo. Ninguno de sus cuadros era superior al 30X50, pero les dedicaba días enteros para lograr el efecto deseado, siempre con gran paciencia, empleando a fondo todo su talento, sus obras eran mucho mas alegres que las mías, pero con un fuerte toque de nostalgia, de melancolía, en poco tiempo, su habitación estaba llena de ellas, eran cada una de ellas un ejemplo de sobriedad, con una técnica que no veía desde los primeros impresionistas. Era una artista con todas las implicaciones que lleva esa palabra. Yo que llegue a considerarme su maestro me di cuenta que hacia mucho no pintaba con la pasión que veía en su trabajo.

Estar cerca de ella era un evento extraordinario, apretarla contra mi cuerpo, lamerle la piel, arrancarle la ropa entre las pinturas, las espátulas o la cama revuelta, y de su vida y de su mundo aprendí artes prohibidos, repugnantes, deliciosos, aditivos. Con esos conocimientos creamos una nueva manera de ver el mundo, sin ambigüedades, sin contextos ni moral, que por fin hizo posible que dejáramos de sentir para empezar a ser, puedo incluso presumir que nunca antes alguien había llegado a conectar tanto con otra persona.

Nunca nos separábamos, siempre explorando entre todos los objetos acumulados en mi sótano, ni siquiera yo me tomaba esa molestia, cada día era un nuevo descubrimiento, un catalejo, un cuchillo ruso de la era zarista, leíamos mis libros y posaba para mis cuadros, me importaba mas su opinión que la mía, y en poco tiempo, mi obra empezó a venderse al doble de precio, por no mencionar el volumen, me leía sus poesías y yo la escuchaba con el amargo encanto que siempre caracterizaron sus versos.

Nadie que me conociera hubiera creído en todos los cambios que estaba dejando pasar, antes siempre tan ordenado y pulcro, deje que su caos llegara a mi mundo, a mis sentidos, a mi mente, y yo lo deja entrar sin ninguna resistencia.

Una noche mientras dormía, sentí como alguien me observaba en la oscuridad, asustado por la presencia de algún ladrón encendí la luz y tome un bate de béisbol, fue cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba ahí, bella y misteriosa, sin decir una sola palabra busco mi miembro y se penetro con el, sin protección, nunca lo habíamos intentado, cuando termino, se levanto, regreso a su cuarto y apague la luz.

Como es obvio, mis salidas de mi refugio eran bastante contadas, cada tanto al supermercado a comprar algo de comida y a tienda a comprar mis acuarelas, una ves al mes iba a la biblioteca y compraba una docena de libros, ahora las salidas eran mucho mas espaciadas, incluso deje de tratar con el dueño de la galería donde se vendían mis pinturas, haciendo todos los tratos por teléfono, sabia que me estafaba con las ventas, pero las rentas eran buenas y el dinero nunca me había importado en demasía, con el tiempo empecé a hacer mis comprar a través de Internet o por teléfono todo lo que necesitaba y llegaba a mi puerta con puntualidad -los empleados sabían mis propinas no eran tacañas-.

Mi fortaleza ante el mundo, la que había creado en mi piso y en mi vida de pronto se vio invadida, de pronto empecé a recibir mas llamadas telefónicas en un día de las que solían verse en un año, al parecer los socios comerciales del dueño de la galería estaban presionando para investigar el cambio tan reciente de mi obra, no por su alma de artistas, si no por su interés mercantil, querían explotarme al máximo, así que se abrieron los canales para llegar a mi, desde antiguos compañeros de la primaria, hasta los vecinos que antes hablaban tan mal de mi, todos empezaron a invitarme a sus fiestas, a visitar sus casas, todos ellos buscando la comisión prometida de sacarme de alguna manera a la sociedad. De alguna manera se enteraron que estaba viviendo con alguien y ahora las llamadas fueron de mi puritana hermana y mi madre, eran de todos los días, siempre insistentes en que fuera a visitarlas un domingo con mi nueva novia, pero nunca pase de responderles con monosílabos y "aja" así que un día no me llamaron y creí por fin me dejarían en paz.

Pasaron dos semanas y una mañana no dejaban de tocar el timbre, yo estaba en la sala leyendo a Schopenhauer, lo ignore casi media hora, pero la insistencia me derroto cuando empezaron los golpes a mi puerta:

- Hermanito, abre por favor, tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante, te veo desde aquí, estas leyendo, por favor déjame entrar - Ante esos gritos no tuve mas remedio que abrirle la puerta, pero no la invite a pasar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Donde esta mi cuñada? ¿No vas a presentármela ahora que es parte de la familia? ¡Mira como te tiene! No te has bañado ni afeitado en quien sabe cuantos días y esta suciedad… ¿Así es como ella cuida del sitio? ¿Qué nadie le enseño a ser ama de casa? Esa puta esta contigo por que te esta exprimiendo el dinero, te sacara hasta el ultimo centavo, mama vio cuantos de tus cuadros se venden y se enfermo por que no le has regalado nada, siempre has sido muy ingenuo con las mujeres, por suerte tienes a tu hermana que te cuida y evita sigas haciendo pendejadas.

Todo esto lo decía y trataba de dejármelo en claro a través de su acuosa mirada, como si en verdad creyera en lo que me decía, trataba de abrasarme y que la abrasara, pero mis brazos cruzados no la ayudaban mucho, y el hecho que tenia miedo de dar un paso en falso y que le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

Trate de razonar con ella, pero solo empleaba culpabilidades, que mama estaba muy enferma por la tristeza que yo la hubiera olvidado, que estaba viviendo en pecado, que papa estaba muy enojado que con lo que ganaba no les hubiera regalado un auto nuevo por lo menos, tuve que emplear el argumento mas simple para ofender a la gente: el dinero, le dije que estaba siendo egoísta y avariciosa, que en mucho tiempo, cuando era un artista muerto de hambre ni siquiera pasaba a visitarme o a invitarme a comer por miedo a avergonzar a sus amistades burguesas, que solo me quería cerca para tener una nueva forma de vida llena de excesos y lujos y llenarle de regalitos a mis sobrinos que ni siquiera educo para que me llamaban tío. Nada de esto podría importarme, pero dio frutos, ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y se fue corriendo llorando histéricamente -seguramente lloraba mas por su oportunidad perdida que por la culpa familiar- Con este acto cerré la puerta, suspire aliviado, ahora ya nada se interpondría entre mi arte y yo.

Fue mi etapa mas productiva, en todos los sentidos, la calidad de mis obras había mejorado de manera proporcional, por no decir en su cantidad, trabajaba casi 18 horas diarias sin descanso y en las noches gozaba con ella por las noches como si no hubiese un mañana, por nuestra propia negligencia -ya que nunca hablamos del tema- siempre sin protección, llegue a dormir solo 3 o 4 horas al día por mi ritmo de vida, por eso al principio no note los cambios, ella permanecía cada ves mas tiempo en su habitación, se estaba descuidando y su trabajo se había vuelto bastante irregular, a pesar de estar en la casa, yo pasaba momentos cada ves mas largos sin verla, concentrado en mi arte, estaba buscando mi obra maestra, aquello que le daría todo sentido a mi obra, y no me daba cuenta de la pila de cartas que se acumulaban en mi mesa, deje de comer, deje de dormir por mi obsesión, me encere en mi estudio donde pasaba largo tiempo pintando sin dar con aquello que buscaba.

Fue cuando dentro de nuestro extraño equilibrio algo se rompió y no me di cuenta de que, una mañana, después de pintar una maquina de escribir, una mesa de madera vieja y un vestido sin terminar cuando me di cuenta que llevaba tres días sin comer, si seguía a este ritmo algo malo podría pasar, fui a la cocina y me prepare un par de huevos, me di cuenta que desde la semana pasada o tal ves mas yo era el único comiendo dentro de la casa, haciendo memoria tendría mas de 10 días que no la veía y un olor extraño salía de su cuarto… asustado corrí a buscarla y entre las sombras algo escapo, no supe decir que pero supe de inmediato que eso estaba mas allá de mi entendimiento, cerré y salí de ahí espantado.

Esa noche dormí en un hotel.

Sufrí horribles fiebres, la mucama que me encontró juraba que estaba ebrio, pero soy abstemio por naturaleza, hubo quien pensó que estaba en proceso de desintoxicación, pero los médicos lo descartaron al no encontrar ni rastros de sustancias adictivas en mi cuerpo, a los tres días me dejaron salir, tras extenderles un cheque para que mantuvieran la boca cerrada.

Permanecí mucho tiempo en un hotel, sufría de pesadillas, no quería regresar a mi casa y encontrarme con eso, el abandono y la soledad se apoderaron de mi, reflexiones durante mucho tiempo, no sabia que hacer, eso no podía ser mi amada, con ella había pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida, por eso tampoco quería regresar y comprobar que efectivamente era ella. Con el tiempo la tristeza se convirtió en odio, me había mentido, debía de regresar y ajustar cuentas, eso ni siquiera era humano, a nadie le interesaría investigar una desaparición semejante.

Entre en la casa y un olor nauseabundo dominaba el lugar, me golpeo como nada lo había hecho antes pero soporte las ganas de vomitar, no fue lo mismo con el pie aun calzando el zapato de algún desventurado repartidor supongo, me sentía observado, miraba a todos lados pero todo era tan distinto, sentí viscoso el suelo, como si algo se arrastrase por el lugar, encontré mis muebles de piel y los forros de mis libros comidos, el refrigerados estaba abierto y ni siquiera quise mirar dentro. Pase de la sala y llegue al pasillo de nuestros cuartos, todo ahí era una suciedad viscosa, del techo colgaban capullos rotos y semitransparentes en avanzado estado de descomposición, fue cuando me di cuenta de algo.. tenia hijos, yo tenia hijos.

No se si grite, no se si me desmaye o entre en histeria, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba encerrado en mi estudio con doble llave, desde entonces no salgo de allí, mas que para ordenar cada ves mas comida, carne cruda y vegetales que abandono en el pasillo, deje que ocuparan toda la casa, el resto ya no me importa, sigo encerrado escuchándolos arrastrarse y volar con sus pares de alas, balbuceando palabras en un idioma que no entiendo pero que me aterra mas que su misma existencia.

Vinieron mas noches de soledad, sigo pintando, pero por las cartas cada ves mas frecuentes de mis antiguos admiradores, mi nuevo estilo los perturba especialmente, todos me piden que regrese a mi vieja estilo, pero ya no se pintar nada mas, últimamente he estado vomitando sangre, la guardo en una cubeta y permito que esas cosas se la beban, me llena de remordimiento esta parodia cuasi-religiosa, si mi hermana me viera…

Han pasado muchas noches mas, no se donde o cuando estamos, ya no recibo cartas, vivo de mis ahorros, la critica dice que solo fui una moda pasajera, la critica especializada me ha elevado a un estatus de culto entre los amantes del terror y lo bizarro, quiero bajar a verla, al fin y al cabo estoy solo ¿Quién sabe? Tal ves podamos reconciliarnos.

Bajo a mi casa que ya no lo es, la baba ha crecido bastante, los capullos cubren ahora todo el techo, estoy a oscuras, así que no puedo verlos, pero siento como me miran y se arremolinan a mi alrededor, todo bulle, son miles y miles, todos han eclosionado, siento algunos mucho mas grandes que otros, son mis hijos, y mis nietos y mis bisnietos. Todos me ven y de pronto callan cuando trato de entrar en el cuarto de ella, siento el miedo en sus ojos, la encuentro, se la comieron, como buena madre dio su carne para su familia, solo dejaron su exoesqueleto intacto, me miran… me miran… me miran y murmuran… me miran y murmuran… me miran y murmuran…

* * *

><p>No sean mala onda y díganme que necesito para mejorar. Recuerden, dejar review no engorda.<p> 


End file.
